


I Love the Way You Can't Say No

by lauralizzie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralizzie/pseuds/lauralizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire sighed, starting to say that she had a bad day and she didn’t want to go through all the fuss of celebrating Valentine’s Day. Elle ignored the protests and dragged her girl into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way You Can't Say No

“Today,” Claire cried, slamming into the tiny apartment she shared with Elle, “was pretty much the worst day ever.” Elle was nowhere to be found, but Claire refused to let a missing girlfriend discourage her from a good rant. Dropping her book bag unceremoniously on the floor, Claire made a beeline toward the kitchen.

“My anthro professor handed our papers back and I completely got a C,” she called with her head buried in the fridge. Emerging with a carton of milk and a leftover plate of lasagna, Claire continued. “Then Sketchy Seymour asked me out for dinner. God! He spent the entire conversation staring at my boobs.” Claire popped the lasagna in the microwave and poured a glass of milk. “Listen, baby. I know it’s Valentine’s Day and all, but I’m beat. Can we just watch TV or something?”

Elle, lighting candles in the bedroom and cheerfully listening to her girl rant, froze. She glanced around the room--rose petals were scattered across the floor, candles decorated every hard surface and a can of whipped cream was strategically placed next to a bowl of chocolate sauce. Elle peeked at her outfit--a teeny pink nightgown, all over lace, fell to the tops of her thighs, barely hiding the teeny pink thong.

Just watch TV? After all this work, Elle would be damned if she didn’t get laid tonight. Sighing, she threw a robe over her lingerie and slipped out of the bedroom.

Claire’s face lit up when Elle walked into the kitchen. “Want some lasagna?” she asked, pushing the plate toward the other blonde. “I really shouldn’t eat the whole thing.”

Elle shrugged one shoulder, tilting her head. “I’m tired,” she said, stealing a gulp of milk. “I think I’ll just go to bed.”

“Oh.” Claire looked a little disappointed. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Elle rolled her eyes, “You could always come with me,” she said, jerking her head pointedly toward their shared bedroom.

Claire sighed, starting to say that she was tired, that she wasn’t really in the mood, that she had a bad day and she didn’t want to go through all the fuss of celebrating Valentine’s Day. Elle ignored the protests and dragged her girl into the bedroom.

Claire stopped protesting when she saw the scene in front of her: candles and roses were everywhere. Chocolate sauce and whipped cream were resting on the bedside table, begging to be poured over smooth skin and licked clean. Claire turned to Elle with wide eyes. “For me?” she whispered in disbelief.

Elle just smiled, “of course,” she replied, wrapping her arms around Claire. Their kiss was sweet and slow--a kiss that spoke of companionship, trust and love. Pulling away, Elle pushed Claire toward the bed. Slowly, deliberately, Elle untied the robe and let it drop to the floor. Blushing slightly, she stretched her arms out in her patented “ta da!” stance. Elle felt like a little bit of an idiot, but the appreciative gleam in Claire’s eyes was more than rewarding. Her grin was suggestive as she stretched her arms above her head, calling for Elle to undress her.

Eagerly, kissing each inch of exposed skin, Elle removed Claire’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. Unbuttoning Claire’s jeans and pushing them to the floor, Elle pushed her panties aside. Kissing Claire fiercely, Elle let her fingers sink into her girl’s pussy, pressing against her clit. Claire bit her lip, her breathing already shallow and fast. Elle backed them up against the bed, tumbling over onto the covers. There were certain advantages to having a mate who would never short circuit, Elle thought as she pulled Claire up for another kiss. The scratches Elle raked down her back healed in an instant and even though hickeys never stayed on Claire’s body, Elle still had a lot of fun creating them. She also loved to zap Claire--to fill the younger blonde’s body with electricity until she crackled with blue sparks. Claire couldn’t feel pain, but she could still experience the sensation of electricity rippling through her body.

Grinning weakly, Claire struggled to sit up, reaching for the bowl of chocolate sauce. “What’s Valentine’s Day without chocolate?” she asked, raising one eyebrow, dipping a finger into the bowl and dangling it in front of Elle’s face. With a grin, the older girl sucked Claire’s finger into her mouth and licked it clean. Claire immersed her hand into the chocolate and drew a spiral on Elle’s chest. Suckling her skin gently, Claire erased all traces of chocolate and sat back, licking her lips in pleasure.

When they finished off the chocolate, Elle pushed Claire down onto the bed and took one of her breasts into her mouth. Sliding her tongue around the nipple, Elle shot out a single spark. Claire arched off the covers, her breath coming hard and fast. Elle slowly kissed her way back up to Claire’s neck, nipping her smooth skin. When Elle reached Claire’s mouth she could feel the grin as Claire flipped their positions, sliding Elle’s nightgown up and over her head, kissing and suckling her breasts as they were exposed. Elle dug her fingers in Claire’s soft blonde hair, pulling and pulling, but Claire never complained. She kissed Elle lower until she arrived at her thong.

Pulling the barely-there scrap of underwear down Elle’s slender, smooth legs, Claire tossed it carelessly across the room. Sinking her fingers into the electric blonde’s pussy, Claire kissed down Elle’s torso and buried her head between Elle’s legs, dipping her tongue in again and again. Elle arched up against the pillow, her eyes rolling back in her head. Electricity--not her own blue sparks, but electricity nonetheless--rolled through Elle’s body at the command of Claire’s teeth and tongue.

When the shaking subsided, Claire rolled off Elle’s body and flopped back onto the bed, breathing hard. Elle wrapping her arm around Claire’s body and buried her head in the other blonde’s shoulder. “How’s that for celebrating Valentine’s Day?”

“Fantastic,” Claire replied, sighing. “Except now I’m really beat.”

Elle vaulted out of bed. “You’re not too beat to race me to the shower, are you?”

Claire laughed loudly, running after the other blonde. “Not even close!”  



End file.
